Relation
by Just Ana
Summary: Sakura percaya, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejatinya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke harus berubah? Siapa yang tahu, harta bisa merubah seorang 'sahabat'. Jadi bagaimana dengan persahabatan mereka? Dan ada apa dengan romansa khas remaja yang belum dialaminya?
1. Prolog

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like? Just don't read this ^^**

*RELATION

Sakura menatap gedung mewah di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Rasa kagum, cemas, gugup dan senang membuat perasaannya benar-benar terasa aneh.

Ia menatap sahabatnya yang terus saja berjalan di sisinya. Wajahnya berbeda jauh dari Sakura, ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Sakura menarik ujung lengan jasnya dengan gugup. Sahabatnya, Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau gugup?" tanya cowok berambut raven itu dengan kalem. Sakura hanya mengangguk, masih dengan kegugupannya.

"Ayo, kau lambat." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya. Gengsi, memang begini caranya menunjukkan perhatian pada sahabat _pink_nya.

Sakura sejenak terdiam 'diseret' begitu saja. Tapi melihat kerutan samar di dahi Sasuke, ia menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke khawatir. Mau tak mau senyum terkembang di bibirnya yang agak kering.

Tapi perasaan tenang karena Sasuke itu tidak bertahan lama. Sakura kembali gelisah saat memasuki gedung mewah itu. Arlene Senior High School, sekolah ini begitu mewah dan kemewahan itu agak membuat Sakura merasa ciut. Ia juga gugup karena ujian masuk yang akan ia lewati sebentar lagi bersama Sasuke. Di saat seperti ini ia berharap Naruto, sahabatnya yang lain ada di sini. Yang lebih buruk, ruang ujiannya berbeda dengan Sasuke.

.

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang IIIB, ruang ujian Sasuke. Namun, yang didapatinya hanya ruangan yang hampir kosong tanpa Sasuke di sana. Sakura menatap _inbox_nya lagi dan membaca pesan dari Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Aku sdh selesai, aku k ruangmu.'

Sakura melirik waktu pesan itu ia terima, sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu. Ia menepuk dahinya, 'Kenapa aku malah kemari?'

Ia pun berlari menuju ruang ujiannya tadi dan menemukan kelas itu sudah benar-benar kosong, tak ada Sasuke.

Rasa sebal menerpanya, 'Dia pulang duluan ya?'

Sakura pun memutuskan pulang saja, toh pasti Sasuke sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Ia memandang sekitarnya, kebanyakan calon siswa lain pulang dengan kendaraan pribadi. Tentu saja, ini kan sekolah elit. Rasa minder sedikit muncul saat ia menelaah lagi kondisinya. Ia hanya anak yatim dengan keuangan keluarga yang pas-pasan.

'Mungkin, aku seharusnya masuk sekolah negeri biasa saja.' Hatinya jadi menciut lagi. Sakura sebenarnya nekat masuk sekolah dengan bayaran mahal ini karena umumnya orang-orang sukses berasal dari sini, Sakura tentu tidak meragukan hal itu samasekali, ia pikir dengan fasilitas sebegini lengkap pastilah siswa-siswanya berotak cemerlang. Dan ia mengincar beasiswa di sini bersama Sasuke.

Sementara sahabat mereka Naruto lebih memilih masuk Konoha Senior High School, katanya mengejar masuk klub sepak bolanya yang jago. Terkadang Sakura merasa iri dengan kepercayaandiri dan semangatnya.

Sakura merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, terlihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan napas agak memburu.

Sakura menatapnya heran, "Kupikir kau pulang duluan."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak baca pesanku?" Ditatapnya Sakura dengan mata menyipit, agak kesal. Ia sudah bolak-balik ke ruang Sakura, ruangnya, dan ruang Sakura lagi.

"Aku baca, aku ke ruanganmu kau tidak ada. Aku kembali ke ruangku kau juga tidak ada." Sakura membalas dengan agak sewot.

"Ck, siapa yang suruh ke ruanganku, aku menyuruhmu menunggu. Ayo pulang." Sasuke 'menyeret' Sakura lagi.

Sakura hanya pasrah dengan wajah agak merengut, "Iya, 'ayah'!"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju halte, lupa tangan mereka masih berkait. Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata calon siswi Arlene High melirik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Aku lulus tidak ya? Dapat beasiswa tidak?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Huh."

**AN :**

Hei! Lama tak jumpa, ini baru prolog. Awalnya ak udh brusaha keras utk g ngetik fic ini, soalnya bs menghambat proses ficku yg lain. Tapi nyatanya, tanganku g tahan mau nulis yang lg anget2nya di kepala. Ini baru prolog, smoga chap 1 nya bs menyusul secepatnya, mohon do'anya. Dan jgn lupa review (boleh saran, kritik, bergaje-ria jg g papa, tp jgn ngeflame ato ngebash chara yap ^^)

Bye. ^o^/


	2. First Day

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dengan malas ia bangun dari _single bed_nya dan meraih _handphone_ di atas meja belajar. Tanpa menatap siapa yang meneleponnya ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?" sapa Sakura dengan lemas, mengantuk.

"Malam, Sakura-chaan!" Terdengar suara nyaring dari seberang.

"Naruto?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan segera duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Kau sedang apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya.

Sakura terdiam, setengah linglung. Karena dirinya yang mengantuk atau memang tadi Naruto menanyakan hal bodoh padanya?

"Apa?" Sakura makin memperdalam kerutan di dahinya.

"Aku tanya kau sedang apa?"

"IH!" _pip_

Sambungan pun terputus. Sakura melirik jam _digital_ di meja belajarnya yang menujukkan pukul 01:48 AM. Ia melanjutkan tidurnya dengan beberapa gumaman seperti 'Naru-baka'. Entah ia mengigau atau apa.

Sementara Naruto di kamarnya malah menggaruk kepalanya bingung, 'Padahal aku mau menanyakan tesnya, besok saja deh.'

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like? Just don't read this ^^**

**Warning : sedikit SasuIno**

Pagi yang agak mendung di kediaman Haruno yang dipenuhi 'grasak-grusuk'. Sakura turun dari tangga dengan menjinjing ranselnya. Ia duduk di depan meja makan dan meminum susunya hingga tandas.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Ibunya bertanya ketika membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan.

Sakura meggeleng singkat, "tidak sempat."

"Aku pergi!"

"Saku, tidak bawa bekal?" Nyonya Haruno menegur anaknya yang sudah beranjak dari dapur.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "tidak, ini hari pertama. Saku mau lihat keadaan dulu."

Lalu ia langsung pergi dengan seruan 'Aku pergiii!' dari pintu depan.

Sementara Haruno Rizuki hanya memasang wajah heran, 'melihat keadaan? Aneh-aneh saja.'

.

Sakura berjalan menuju halte dengan agak tergesa. Ia merutuki dirinya yang menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk berangkat bersama, seperti yang selalu ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke lakukan sejak SMP dulu.

Bukan apa, kalau seandainya mereka berangkat bersama, setidaknya jika memang telat dia tak sendirian.

Saat sampai di halte, Sakura menatap heran seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan _earphone_ di telinganya.

"Sasuke," sapanya seraya menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu.

Sasuke menatapnya dan melepas _earphone_nya, "Hn."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah, lalu dahinya berkerut dalam. Sakura merasakan tatapan ganjil Sasuke itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri. Ia mengenakan seragam _Arlene High_ dengan rok sebatas lutut dan kemeja yang agak longgar di tubuh kurusnya.

Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang sebahu ia kuncir rendah. Kacamata bermodel kuno dengan lensa bundar dan frame hitam tebal bertengger di pangkal hidung mancungnya. Disaat yang bersamaan sebuah bus berhenti di halte tersebut.

Sasuke menaiki bus itu diekori Sakura di belakangnya. Mereka mengambil tempat agak di belakang.

Bus mulai bergerak meninggalkan halte. Sakura menatap jendela yang dipukul-pukul dari luar dan membelalak setelahnya.

.

Naruto menggigit roti selai kacangnya sambil berlari melintasi gang sempit. Seragamnya terlihat acak-acakan. Bahkan, kancing kemejanya menempati tempat yang salah.

Ia sampai di ujung gang dan berbelok tajam ke kiri, terus berlari dengan kecepatan konstan. Ia merutuk dalam hati, "huh! Seharusnya papa membangunkanku dulu sebelum ke kantor tadi. Jadi diomeli ibu."

Matanya menatap halte di kejauhan, matanya berbinar senang dan dengan semangat memacu larinya. Belum sampai ia di halte tersebut, ia melihat bus di depan halte itu mulai bergerak lambat setelah dua remaja yang tampak tak asing di matanya menaiki bus. Ia membulatkan mulutnya kaget, tak terpikirkan olehnya roti selai kacangnya akan melayang jatuh membentur tanah.

Ia terus saja berlari dan untuk terakhir menatap rotinya yang malang tergeletak di jalan di belakangnya. Ia berusaha mengejar bus tersebut sekuat tenaga seiring laju bus yang makin cepat.

"Pamaan! Berhentiiii! Aku belum naiiiik!" serunya dengan beberapa 'peluh jagung' di dahinya.

Beruntung, Naruto berhasil menyamai laju bus itu. Wah! Hebat juga dia. Ia memukul-mukul kaca bus yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan susah payah. Sekali lagi ia membulatkan bibirnya dengan jenaka menatap gadis yang duduk tepat di samping jendela yang dipukulnya.

"Sakura-chan!" serunya spontan.

.

Sasuke kaget saat tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan dengan anehnya menubruk kaca jendela.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura langsung berbalik menatap Sasuke dan menunjuk jendela dengan wajah aneh di balik kacamata kunonya. Sasuke menatap jendela dan tak tampak kaget samasekali—tapi sesungguhnya ia tentu saja kaget.

Belum sempat Sasuke mempertanyakan kebingungannya menemukan sahabat-pirang-_dobe_nya tengah berlari di samping bus dan memukul-mukul jendela, Sakura dengan cepat menarik tali rem di atas jendela. Bus pun perlahan berhenti. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihat tindakan 'gesit' Sakura.

Sementara Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega dan bergegas menuju pintu bus yang terbuka otomatis, sang sopir bus memandang heran Sakura yang berdiri di bagian belakang bus. "Kau yakin turun di sini, nona?"

Sakura yang tak siap ditanya seperti itu hanya terbengong untuk sejenak, belum lagi penumpang-penumpang bus yang ikut menatapnya. Sungguh, ia benci saat banyak orang menatapnya, ia malu.

Sakura terlihat bingung menjawab hingga ia hanya membuka mulutnya—seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian terkatup lagi dan berulang beberapa kali seperti itu. 'Astaga! Ini memalukan.'

Sementara Sasuke tak membantu samasekali, ia malah hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah ingin tahu. Akhirnya Sakura menatap pintu bus dengan lega saat Naruto memasuki bus dengan cengiran manisnya.

"Tidak." Sakura langsung duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Wah, untung terkejar." Naruto tertawa kecil dan berujar entah pada siapa. Sang sopir hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengambil tempat di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Ohayou_, _Teme_, Sakura-_chan_!" serunya semangat. Sakura tersenyum, dan Sasuke hanya senyum tipis.

"Di sini panas ya," sungutnya pelan.

"Kau kan habis lari-lari begitu, pantas saja gerah. Bus ini bahkan ber-_AC_, Naruto!" balas Sakura dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Eh? Sakura-_chan, _apa yang kau pakai itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya balik dengan wajah turut heran pula.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat percakapan 'bertele-tele' kedua sahabatnya, "kacamatamu."

Sakura tersenyum ceria, hingga pipinya memerah. "Ini kacamata kakekku, bagus kan?" Ia terlihat sangat antusias.

Naruto hanya memberikan cengirannya saja. 'Pantas saja bentuknya lawas begitu.' Dalam hati Naruto terkikik dengan selera unik sahabatnya.

"Itu aneh." Sasuke menanggapi dengan cuek.

"Apa iya?" Sakura menautkan alisnya menatap Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau lepas sebelum yang lain mulai menertawakanmu di sekolah." Sasuke memasang _headphone_nya.

Sakura melepas kacamata itu dan menyisipkannya di kantong kemejanya, wajahnya agak cemberut.

.

.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau perbaiki dulu kancing seragammu. Kami duluan ya." Sakura sempat-sempat saja mengingatkan sahabatnya sebelum ia dan Sasuke turun di halte dekat sekolah mereka.

"Oh." Naruto sendiri baru menyadari seragamnya yang _terlalu _berantakan. Ia lalu menunjukkan jempolnya pada Sakura.

Sebelum pergi Sasuke memberi salam khasnya pada Naruto, sengaja ditepukkannya tasnya ke wajah Naruto dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Oi! _Teme_! Kau tidak bisa lebih manis sedikit, heh?" ucap Naruto kesal seraya memutar kepalanya ke belakang menatap punggung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengayunkan sebelah tangannya dengan ringan tanpa berbalik menatap Naruto.

.

Sakura menutup lokernya dan bersama Sasuke menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka yang searah. Sasuke di kelas I-A dan Sakura I-C. Sakura dengan percaya dirinya memakai kacamata kakeknya lagi. Ia mengabaikan Sasuke yang tadinya berusaha melarangnya memakai kacamata itu.

'_Aku sudah bilang itu aneh.' Sasuke menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut._

'_Pandangan orang itu berbeda-beda Sasuke.' Sakura berusaha membela pendapatnya._

'_Hn, memangnya matamu rusak?' tanya Sasuke dengan seringai tipis._

'_Ugh.' Dan Sakura kalah telak._

Tapi, Sakura yang keras kepala tetap memakai kacamatanya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kacamata itu membuatnya makin tampak tidak _stylish _di _Arlene High._

_._

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang tampak serasi berjalan dengan arah berlawanan dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Si pemuda tampan berambut coklat pekat dengan iris perak dengan postur tubuh tinggi. Kulitnya putih pucat. Sakura berpikir ia seperti _blasteran. _

Sementara Si gadis berambut pirang panjang yang terlihat halus. Poninya menjuntai hingga menutupi sebelah matanya dan rambutnya dikuncir tinggi. Matanya berwarna biru safir, lagi-lagi Sakura berpikir mungkin orang ini juga berdarah campuran. Gadis itu terlihat seperti model dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang langsing. '_Seperti barbie_.' Sakura membatin.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Si gadis yang menggandeng mesra kekasihnya. Sakura tak menyangka di hari pertama sekolah sudah menemukan orang-orang yang 'wow' seperti ini. Tentu saja orang-orang seperti ini sudah sewajarnya berada di _Arlene High, _tidak seperti dirinya yang berada di sini karena beasiswa. Sakura tersenyum kecut ketika tanpa sadar ia mulai pesimis lagi.

Sasuke menatap gadis _blonde_ itu, ada ekspresi tertarik di sana. Sebelum mereka berpapasan Sasuke dan gadis itu bertemu pandang. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, Sasuke pun balas tersenyum tipis.

Sakura berujar kepada Sasuke saat sepasang kekasih itu menjauh, "hei, kau lihat tadi Sasuke? Cewek itu tersenyum."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke—yang menurut Sakura tak jelas.

"Kenapa dia tersenyum pada kita ya? Kau mengenalnya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan wajah berpikir.

"Hn," Sasuke tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura di sebelahnya dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa, tapi Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti bingung.

"Aku tanya kau sudah sarapan belum," ujar Sakura lagi. Kali ini ekspresi geli terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hn, untuk apa aku menjawabnya?" Sasuke menampakkan senyum mengejeknya yang pertama pagi ini.

"Karena aku khawatir," sungut Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Habis sepertinya penyakit 'hn-hn-hn'mu itu kambuh lagi." Sakura memeletkan lidahnya setelahnya.

Sasuke mendengus tertawa karenanya. Sakura pun tertawa kecil di sisi Sasuke. Sungguh keakraban antarsahabat yang membuat iri.

**Bersambung**

**A/N : **hei, ini chap pertamanya. Ada SasuIno sedikit, demi kepentingan plot. Tolong tinggalkan review

makasih buat yang udh review prolog'y jg, review lg y? :D


	3. Yamanaka Ino

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like? Just don't read this ^^**

**Warning : sedikit SasuIno**

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa menuju perpustakaan, dua buku setebal lebih kurang satu setengah senti dengan nyaman terdekap di kedua lengan putihnya. Seperti biasa, kacamata kuno sang kakek bertengger di batang hidungnya yang mancung.

Sakura terus berjalan, mengabaikan beberapa siswi yang tak cukup sopan, berbisik agak keras tentang hal-hal negatif mengenai penampilannya. Bahkan dibandingkan bisikan, lebih cocok disebut gumaman yang agak dibesar-besarkan.

Tak dapat disangkal, perkataan Sasuke padanya saat hari pertama sekolah terbukti benar. Banyak siswi yang mencemooh dirinya dan kacamatanya, dan para siswa hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, geli, atau meremehkan, beberapa cuek bebek. Sakura memang berbeda dari siswi lain, dan ia sangat menyadari itu.

Gadis-gadis Arlene High memakai kemeja seragam mereka yang ukurannya pas di badan dan membuat lekuk tubuh mereka terlihatㅡtentu dalam batas yang wajar. Sementara Sakura masih bertahan dengan seragam longgarnya yang telah dipakainya sejak hari pertama. Gadis lain mengenakan rok dua per tiga paha mereka. Dan Sakura tetap nyaman dengan rok selututnya. Sejak awal sekolah penampilan Sakura tentu sudah memancing para siswa-siswi sekolah elit ini melemparkan pandangan mencemooh padanya. Tapi Sakura tak terlalu ambil pusing kini setelah menerima tatapan dan respon sama sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Seseorang telah menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, yang entah sadar atau tidak telah menguatkannya.

_Satu setengah bulan yang lalu..._

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju kantin dengan perasaan canggung, telapak tangannya terasa dingin. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi ia mencari-cari Sasuke tapi tak menemukannya dimanapun. Biasanya ia selalu bersama Sasuke saat istirahat.

Saat memasuki kantin Sakura mulai mendengar beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik menatapnya sinis. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan sesegera mungkin mencapai _counter_. Ia menatap menu makanan di kantin tersebut, mata emeraldnya menatap daftar harga makanan yang relatif mahal itu. Dengan agak tercekat ia memilih makanan yang dirasanya terjangkau bagi kantung tipisnya.

"Daging gulung satu porsi," Sakura bisa mendengar suaranya yang kecil bagai cicitan tikus.

"Kau tidak minum?" Pemuda di balik _counter_ menatap Sakura heran.

"Err... _Ice lemon tea_ saja." jawabnya canggung

"230 Ryo." Pemuda itu menatap Sakura datar.

Sakura merogoh saku roknya. Perasaan luar biasa cemas menerpanya saat ia menyadari dompetnya tidak lagi berada dalam saku.

Ia menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tegang.

_'Kami-sama_...'

.

Ino menatap marah pada pemuda tampan di seberang meja.

''Kalau memang hanya sekedar menemani, kenapa harus pegang-pegang seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan sinis.

Pemuda yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tenang, "dia hanya memegang lengan kemejaku, kau berlebihan Ino."

Ino menggigit bibirnya geram. "Lalu untuk apa dia begitu? Apa agar orang lain berpikir kalian pacaran?"

"Cemburumu tak beralasan, dia sepupuku Ino." Pemuda itu masih saja menjawab dengan tenang.

"Benarkah? Kita sama-sama tahu kebenarannya, Neji-kun." Ino berbisik pahit, namun ia sengaja membuat Neji mendengarnya, tanpa berpikir panjang tentang akibat dari ucapannya barusan.

Tak ada perubahan pada raut wajah Neji, namun tampak tatapannya mengkeruh dan Ino menyadari itu. Dalam hati Ino merasa agak bersalah karena menyebut-nyebut hal yang tak seharusnya. Tapi keegoisannya meredam secuil rasa bersalah itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengirimiku pesan kau mau pergi dengannya." ujar Ino sengit.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu ke mana pun aku pergi?" Neji menatap Ino dengan tatapan angkuhnya. "Kau kekanakan." lanjutnya dengan dingin.

Hati Ino terasa berdecit sakit mendengar nada tajam Neji barusan. Ia pacarnya, harusnya Neji bisa bersikap lembut padanya. Apalagi di saat-saat 'panas' seperti ini. Ia kembali menggigiti bibirnya geram saat Neji masih menatapnya dengan tatapan angkuh. Ia sakit hati, bagaimana bisa Neji memeperlakukannya seperti ini, seharusnya ia menenangkan Ino yang tengah cemburu. Dengan nafas agak memburu Ino berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursinya dan meraih _softdrink_nya, ia meninggalkan Neji tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

Sakura merasa sangat malu, bagaimana bisa ia memesan makanan tanpa menyadari bahwa dompetnya telah raib. Saat itu ia dengan susah payah mengatakan tidak jadi membeli makanan yang telah dipesannya pada pemuda penjaga counter itu. Untungnya cowok itu bisa mengerti dan hanya menghela napas lelah saja. Tapi yang paling memalukan adalah Sakura baru menyadari bahwa siswa-siswi di belakangnya mengetahui peristiwa memalukan itu dan mulai berucap hal-hal negatif lagi. Ia begitu sedih dan sakit hati mendengar gumaman siswa yang berdiri di belakangnya saat itu,

'Dia anak beasiswa yang di kelas C itu kan?'

'Benar, Yuko bilang rambutnya _pink_ dikuncir. Kenapa ya? Apa dia tidak punya uang?'

Cowok yang tepat di belakang Sakura tertawa meremehkan, 'yang benar saja, 200 ryo saja tidak punya. Miskin sekali!'

'Kecilkan suaramu, dia mendengarnya.'

Sakura merasa benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapan cowok itu. Keluarganya memang tidak kaya, tapi mereka juga tidak miskin!

_Duuk!_

Karena terus-terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya, Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Dengan cepat Sakura menatap orang yang menabrak dan ditabraknya.

"Yamanaka?" gumamnya saat menatap salah satu siswi populer _Arlene High_ itu.

Ino dengan cepat menatap kesal pada Sakura. Dan ketika itu Sakura menyadari noda biru di seragam Ino, matanya membelalak menyadari _softdrink_ Ino yang tumpah karena dirinya.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura meraih _tissue_ di meja terdekat dan berusaha membersihkan seragam Ino.

Ino menepis kasar tangan Sakura. Ia menatap marah padanya. "Singkirkan tanganmu!" jeritnya marah.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya syok dengan tindakan Ino. Ia tak menyangka Ino akan semarah ini. "Maaf, aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Sakura membungkukkan dirinya merasa bersalah.

Ino samasekali tak menanggapi permintaan maaf itu, ia malah menatap Sakura dengan sorot penuh dendam. Menatap Sakura yang meminta maaf dengan rasa bersalah begitu besar mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang begitu dibencinya. Ia memandang remeh Sakura dari kacamata kunonya hingga sepatu standar gadis itu.

"Dengar ya, kalau mata empatmu itu masih kurang untuk kau gunakan berjalan, lebih baik jangan tampakkan wajah jelekmu itu! Kau dengar?" lengkingnya dengan sinis. Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tega sekali ia berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku sungguh tak sengaja." Sakura bergumam pelan, berusaha bersabar.

Ino tertawa mencemooh, "siapa yang peduli? Yang jelas kau sudah berani cari masalah denganku! Ah, aku tau kau."

Jari lentik Ino menuding bahu Sakura. "Cewek miskin yang dapat beasiswa itu kan?"

"Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu." Sakura merasakan wajahnya mulai terasa panas akibat perasaan tersinggung.

Ino tidak suka dibantah, apalagi ketika ia tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. "Benarkah? Kau memang miskin, jadi kau mengambil beasiswa di sini! Kau miskin itu sudah terlihat dari tampang _nerd_-mu!"

"Kau tidak punya etika." Sakura berucap sakit hati, matanya mulai terasa panas. Tapi ia menolak menangis, tidak sekarang.

"Kau yang tidak punya etika, kau tidak pantas di sini." Dengan kecaman terakhir Ino meninggalkan kantin. Tak lupa dengan sengaja menubrukkan bahunya keras-keras pada Sakura. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kantin setelahnya dengan punggung agak membungkuk menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan dirinya menangis di sini.

.

Neji sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah saat ia teringat kembali bagaimana cemburunya Ino saat memergoki dirinya sedang berjalan berdua dengan Hinata di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Ino bisa begitu cemburu pada Hinata yang dikenali orang-orang sebagai sepupunya. Tapi berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan kecemburuan Ino, Neji yakin Ino akan kembali seperti biasa saat ia mengantar Ino pulang nanti.

Neji berhenti melangkah saat sesuatu terasa tergesek antara sol sepatunya dan lantai. Ia melirik lantai di bawahnya. Sebuah dompet putih tergeletak tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia memandang cuek lalu kembali berjalan.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti. Ia menatap dompet yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Matanya menatap tanpa ekspresi berarti pada dompet itu. Perlahan ia berbalik dan melangkah pelan ke arah dompet yang tergeletak. Ia berhenti ketika dompet itu telah tepat di depan sepatunya.

Ia menatap dompet itu dalam diam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia menatap sekitar dan memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya.

Ia memungut dompet itu. Dompet itu berwarna putih dengan gambar kepala kelinci yang mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya yang aneh di mata Neji. Tertera tulisan _CHAPPY_ di bawah kepala kelinci yang paling besar. Tak menggubris tampilan dompet itu, Neji membuka dompet tersebut. Yang pertama kali tertangkap pandangannya adalah sebuah potret gadis manis yang berusaha berpose imut. Gadis manis, bukan berarti Neji tertarik padanya, itu hanya respon spontan batinnya saja saat melihat potret itu, toh ia tak mengenal gadis itu. Rambutnya sewarna gulali dan matanya berwarna hijau terang. Ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan pada Neji dengan lebih jelas identitas pemilik dompet. Bisa saja dompet itu milik pacar si gadis rambut gulali tadi.

Neji menemukan beberapa lembar uang seratus ryo dalam dompet tersebut. Ia kembali mencari-cari dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah kartu pelajar.

'Haruno Sakura'

Neji membaca nama yang tertera pada kartu itu, ia lalu melihat foto pemilik kartu. Ia melihat gadis gulali di potret tadi dengan rambut dikuncir dan kacamata besar di hidungnya. Benar-benar menciptakan imej berbeda. Jika di potret tadi gadis itu terlihat biasa saja, di potret ini ia terlihat culun. Neji tahu gadis ini, dia gadis di kantin tadi yang menjadi bantalan kemarahan Ino. Gadis malang. Senyum geli tersampir di bibir Neji, hanya senyum tipis. Ia memasukkan kembali kartu itu ke dalam dompet dan membawa dompet itu bersamanya.

.

Sakura berlari menuju perpustakaan, tempat yang lebih lengang dibanding tempat mana pun di _Arlene High_. Ia memasuki perpustakaan dan bergegas menuju rak paling pojok yang tak tampak dari pintu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya menghadap dinding. Pertahanannya runtuh, setitik air mata yang terasa hangat jatuh di telapak tangannya. Sakura berusaha menghentikan isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya. Sungguh ia tak pernah dipermalukan sebegininya. Perkataan Ino sungguh melukai perasaannya.

Ia mengingat kembali sejak ia pertama kalinya memasuki _Arlene High_ sebagai siswi, ia begitu sering dicerca secara diam-diam. Di mata yang lain ia hanya anak miskin yang beruntung berada di _Arlene High_ karena beasiswa. Ia dipandang aneh hanya karena ia lebih suka dengan cara berpakaiannya yang berbeda, terlihat kampungan bagi mereka.

Ia hanya berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri dan membuat ibunya bangga dengan berhasil masuk ke sebuah sekolah elit dengan kemampuan akademisnya sendiri tanpa kekuasaan orang tua, toh ibunya bukan orang yang punya nama kuat di Konoha. Sebuah isakan tertahan lolos sekali lagi dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Belum lagi banyak yang meragukan bahwa ia benar-benar lulus murni karena beasiswa. Banyak yang berpikir begitu karena ia yang masuk ke kelas C, kelas reguler. Beasiswa didapat dengan syarat masuk dalam lima besar dalam tes masuk. Dan Sakura di peringkat tiga. Dan kini ia berada di kelas reguler, bukan kelas khusus. Maka banyak yang tak percaya ia mendapat beasiswa secara murni.

Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat karena menangis. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah. Perkataan Ino tadi benar-benar terasa menamparnya. Jika selama ini penduduk _Arlene High_ hanya menggunjingnya dari belakang seolah mengiris daging Sakura, maka Ino seperti menabur garam di atasnya. Ia tak menyangka akan seburuk ini saat ia berusaha di _Arlene High._

"Sakura?" Punggung Sakura menegang saat suara familiar itu menegurnya dari belakang. Ia tak berbalik, ia tidak mau.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura yang masih membelakanginya. Alisnya bertaut melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat Sakura diam saja. Sakura membalas dengan gelengan dan masih tak mau membalikkan badannya.

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke menghilang saat disadarinya bahu Sakura bergetar. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa keadaan Sakura benar-benar tak beres.

"Hei," Sasuke menarik lengannya, memaksanya berbalik. Sakura malah menahan lengannya dan masih berkeras membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mengulang, masih berusaha membalik tubuh Sakura. Kali ini walaupun tidak benar-benar menghadapnya, Sakura sudah duduk menyamping akibat tarikannya. Tapi Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke melihat pipi Sakura yang berkilat, "kau menangis?"

Sakura diam saja dan malah menyentak lepas tangan Sasuke. Ia kembali membelakangi Sasuke. Gelagat Sakura yang seperti ini menimbulkan pikiran aneh baginya. Jika ia terus 'membujuk' Sakura seperti ini, mereka jadi seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menepis pikiran bodoh itu dan berasumsi Sakura terlalu banyak menonton drama korea kesukaannya.

"Ck,"

.

Tiga menit kemudian Sakura tak lagi mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia mulai mengisak lagi.

"Memang menangis," Sakura membalikkan badannya kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke cepat-cepat ia menunduk. 'Ini memalukan,' batinnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke dengan sabar bertanya lagi dan membuat Sakura duduk menghadapnya, kali ini tidak ada penolakan.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedih yang tak repot-repot disembunyikan.

"Yamanaka..." ucapnya serak. Sakura mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantin.

.

Sasuke pasti takkan percaya jika saja bukan Sakura yang menceritakannya. Melihat sahabatnya yang sebegini menyedihkan membuatnya tak tega. Sakura tak lagi menangis, tapi wajahnya masih amat sendu.

Sasuke menatapnya, "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memakai ini." Sasuke mencopot kacamata Sakura. Sakura hanya diam.

"Lagipula kau bisa merusak matamu," Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam. Sasuke melihat Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, seperti menahan sakit. Gelombang kekhawatiran menerpa Sasuke.

"Kita memang tidak sekelas," Sasuke berucap dengan nada menggantung.

Sakura menatapnya penasaran. "Lalu?"

Sasuke diam saja, tak merespon seperti ia tak mendengar Sakura.

Sakura berhenti menatap Sasuke dan kembali menatap sendu. Sasuke meliriknya dalam diam.

"Dobe memang tidak di sini," Sakura menatap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bicara tidak jelas arahnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mengeluh," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam.

"Mengeluhlah padaku." Sasuke tak melepaskan tatapan Sakura.

"Kau selalu mengeluh padanya, dan menyembunyikannya dariku." Sasuke malah terdengar seperti mengeluh bagi Sakura. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura tak nyaman, justru sebaliknya. Hatinya terasa hangat mendengarnya. Itu seperti Sasuke meminta untuk mempercayainya dan berusaha menjadi seseorang yang bisa membantunya tegar.

"Maaf kalau selama ini kau merasa seperti itu Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja." Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya mengepalkan tangannya di dada menahan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan pikirkan omongan Yamanaka, kau tau dia tak tau apa-apa." Sasuke menatapnya serius. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan masih mengepalkan tangannya di dada. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya ragu saat melihat gelagat aneh Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk dengan raut yang sama.

"Kau merasa sakit?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir.

"Dadaku sakit." Sakura berucap seraya menunduk.

"Asmamu kambuh?" Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba dan mendekati Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Jadi?" Sakura diam dan tak menjawab. Sasuke kembali duduk tenang dan mendekati Sakura.

"Katakan, apa yang sakit?" Sasuke memaksa.

Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, "Aku sudah bilang sakitnya di dadaku." Sakura berucap sewot dengan suara sangat kecil pada kata terakhir.

Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa Sakura malah marah dengan kekhawatirannya, padahal ia sakit dan bahkan wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah. 'Pasti sangat sakit.' pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa sakit, Saku?" Sasuke berusaha kembali ke sikap tenangnya yang biasa.

"Tadi, Yamanaka..." Sakura berucap ragu.

"Dia memukulmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata menyipit. Sakura menggeleng.

"Dia menabrakkan bahunya padaku. Keras sekali." Sakura mengadu.

"Apa kau terjatuh tadi?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Sakura menatapnya sebal, "Tidak Sasuke, apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Katakan dengan jelas." Sasuke menuntut dan tak kalah kesal.

Sakura menarik nafas dan wajahnya kembali bersemu. "Ino menabrakkan bahunya padaku, dengan keras. Dan itu sakit sekali karena tepat kena dadaku. Kau mengerti." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dan akhirnya kaget saat menyadari maksud Sakura. 'Yang sakit benar-benar 'dada'nya.' Sasuke menengadahkan dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Ia benci jika tahu ia bisa merona walaupun tipis.

Sungguh Sasuke kali ini menyesali sifat memaksanya.

Nah, Sasuke. Kau 'beruntung' karena 'kurang beruntung' hari ini.

.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou,"

"Ya."

"Sasuke,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Dompetku hilang."

"Ayo cari."

**Bersambung...**

**A/N : **halo, saya baru bs update fic ini walaupun pengennya update yg lain jg, tp bentar lg ujian. Do'ain y mogahan lancar, jd yg lain bs update jg. Jangan lupa tinggalin review :D

Bye *Poof*


End file.
